disney_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is one of three playable Villains in the Villainous expansion, Perfectly Wretched. She is from the movie Tangled, released in 2010. Mother Gothel has a Hero, Rapunzel, that is always in her Realm. At the start of the game, Mother Gothel plays Rapunzel (who is printed on a tile instead of a card) to Rapunzel's Tower. If Rapunzel is defeated, she is not discarded, but instead moved back to her Tower. At the end of Mother Gothel's turn, Rapunzel moves one location to the right, if she can. Mother Gothel also has a unique mechanic: Trust. It is tracked by Power tokens placed on her board above her Objective. Various card Abilities will cause her to gain or lose Trust - when she gains Trust, she takes Power from the Supply and adds it to her Trust, and when she loses Trust, she returns the specified amount to the Supply of Power Tokens. Objective Mother Gothel must start her turn with at least 10 Trust. Realm .]] Mother Gothel's Realm contains the following locations, from left to right: * Rapunzel's Tower ** Move an Item or Ally | Fate ** Play a Card | Vanquish * The Snuggly Duckling ** Play a Card ** Gain 3 Power | Play a Card | Discard Cards * The Forest ** Play a Card ** Gain 2 Power | Play a Card | Move an Item or Ally * Corona ** Gain 1 Power | Discard Cards ** Play a Card | Fate Villain deck The following cards are in Mother Gothel's Villain deck: * Royal Guard (×5) * Duplicity (×2) * Egomania (×2) * I Love You Most (×2) * Let Down Your Hair (×2) * Misdirection (×2) * Mother Knows Best (×2) * Now I'm the Bad Guy (×2) * Revenge (×2) * Royal Rider (×2) * What Once Was Mine (×2) * Crown * Hair Brush * Knife * Patchy Stabbington * Sideburns Stabbington These include 9 total Allies (Patchy Stabbington; Royal Guard; Royal Rider; Sideburns Stabbington), 4 total Conditions (Duplicity; Egomania), 14 total Effects (I Love You Most; Let Down Your Hair; Misdirection; Mother Knows Best; Now I'm the Bad Guy; Revenge; What Once Was Mine), and 3 Items (Crown; Hair Brush; Knife). Card Gallery 5 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Fate deck The following cards are in Mother Gothel's Fate deck: * Everyone Has a Dream (×3) * Aging (×2) * Floating Lights (×2) * Flynn Rider * Frying Pan * Hook Hand * Maximus * Pascal * Queen and King * Rapunzel * Shorty * Ulf These include 7 total Effects (Aging; Everyone Has a Dream; Floating Lights), 8 Heroes (Flynn Rider; Hook Hand; Maximus; Pascal; Queen and King; Rapunzel; Shorty; Ulf), and 1 Item (Frying Pan). Rapunzel does not start in the Fate deck, but is played immediately to Mother Gothel's Realm; she is printed on a tile instead of a card to help the player remember. Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Category:Villains Category:Mother Gothel Category:Perfectly Wretched